Kingdom Hearts Inuyasha Style
by lyokogenie
Summary: When Inuyasha loses his friends and home. He joins Miroku, Shippo, Jaden, Kathrine, Shango, and Kirara on an adventure. They try to frind Kagome, Koga, and King Danny on this adventure.
1. Cast

Kingdom Hearts Parody

Main Cast

Sora- Inuyasha (Inuyasha)

Kairi-Kagome (Inuyasha)

Riku- Koga (Inuyasha)

Donald- Miroku (Inuyasha)

Extras w/ Miroku- Shippo (Inuyasha) Jaden (Yu-Gi-Oh Gx)

Goofy- Kathrine (OC)

Extras w/ Kathrine- Sango, Kirara (Inuyasha)

Maleficent: Xana (Code Lyoko)

Destiny Islands- Feudal Islands

Sesshomaru

Jinenji

Kikyo

Disney Castle- Magic Castle

King Mickey- Danny Fenton/ Phantom (Danny Phantom)

Queen Minnie- Sam (Danny Phantom)

Daisy- Alexis (Yu-Gi-Oh Gx)

Traverse Town

Characters stay the same

Wonderland- Scooby doo land

Alice- Daphne (Scooby Doo)

Rabbit- Scooby Doo (Name is same as show)

Door- Bogel and Weerd (Scooby Doo 13 ghost)

Cheshire Cat- Flim- Flam (Scooby Doo 13 ghost)

Queen of Hearts- Sarah (Scooby Doo Witch's ghost)

Cards- Vincent Van Ghoul (Scooby Doo 13 Ghost)

Olympus Coliseum- Kid Next Door Coliseum

Phil- Numbuh 4 (Kids Next Door)

Hercules- Numbuh 1 (KND)

Rest of the Kids Next Door

Hades- Father (KND)

Cloud- Same

Delightful Children from Down the Lane

Deep Jungle- Power Puff Girls Z

Tarzan- Buttercup (Power Puff Girls Z)

Jane- Blossom and Bubbles (Power Puff Girls Z)

Kerchak- Professor (Power Puff Girls Z)

Terk- Bubbles (Power Puff Girls Z)

Kala- Mitsuko (Power Puff Girls Z)

Sabor- Butch, Brick, Boomer (Power Puff Girls Z)

Clayton- Mojo (Power Puff Girls Z)

Agrabah- Xalion Temple

Jasmine- Kimiko (Xalion Showdown)

Abu- Omi and Clay (Xalion Showdown)

Jafar- Chase (Xalion Showdown)

Iago- Jack (Xalion Showdown)

Genie- Dojo (Xalion Showdown)

Carpet- Ashley (OC)

Monstro- Ginostro

Pinocchio- Rin (Inuyasha)

Geppetto- Jaken (Inuyasha)

Atlantica- Avatar

Ariel- Aang (Avatar the last Air Bender)

Sebastian- Sokka (Avatar the Last Air Bender)

Flounder- Momo (Avatar the Last Air Bender)

King Triton- Zuko (Avatar as a friend)

Ursula- Azula (Avatar the Last Air Bender)

Halloween Town- Same except in Game Form called Oogie's revenge

Characters same

Never land – Lyoko

Peter Pan- Ulrich and Jeremy (Code Lyoko)

Tinkerbell- Odd (Code Lyoko)

Wendy- Aelita and Yumi (Code Lyoko)

Captain Hook- Xana (Code Lyoko)

Smee- Dark William (Code Lyoko)

100 acres wood- same

Characters Same

Hollow Bastion

Beast- Josh (OC)

Belle- Frankie (OC)

Snow White- Ami (Hi-Hi Puffy Ami Yumi)

Aurora- Starfire (Teen Titans)

Scrooge- Paulina (Danny Phantom)


	2. dream

A boy was falling, he had on a red kimono shirt, red pants, a white under shirt, and he has silver hair and dog ears. This is our hero, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: I've been having these weird thoughts lately, like is any of this real or not?

Inuyasha lands on a platform.

Person: So much to do so little of time. Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?

Inuyasha walks forward, after he does weapons appear, they are a sword, a shield, and a magic staff.

Person: Power sleeps within you. If you give it form, it will give you strength. Choose well.

Inuyasha choses the sword.

Person: The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?

Inuyasha: Yes.

Person: Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?

Inuyasha goes to the shield.

Person: The power of a guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. You give up this power?  
Inuyasha: Yes.

Person: You've chosen the power of a warrior. You've given up the power of a guardian. Is this the form you chose?

Inuyasha: Yes.

The platform breaks. Inuyasha lands on another platform.

Person: You gained the power to fight. Use this power to protect yourself and others. There will be time when you have to fight.

Heartless appear from the ground.

Person: Keep your light burning strong.

Inuyasha fights the heartless and wins. Another heartless comes from behind Inuyasha.

Person: Behind you!

Inuyasha fights off the heartless. More heartless appear and consume the platform. He lands on another platform with a door. Inuyasha tries to open the door, but he can't open it.

Inuyasha: I can't open it.

A chest appears. Inuyasha opens the chest to have a box appear. Inuyasha pushes the crate then attacks it. The box breaks, then a barrel appears after the box is destroyed. Inuyasha throws the barrel and the door can be opened. Inuyasha opens the door, he goes through it. He sees Sesshomaru, Jinenji, and Kikyo.

Person: Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself. He goes to Kikyo.

Kikyo: What's most important to you?

Inuyasha: Being number one.

Kikyo: Is being number one such a big deal?

Inuyasha goes to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: What are you afraid of?

Inuyasha: Getting old.

Sesshomaru: Getting old? Is that really so scary?

Inuyasha goes to Jinenji.

Jinenji: What do you want outta life?

Inuyasha: To see rare sights?

Jinenji: To see rare sight, huh?

Person: You want to be number one. You're afraid of getting old. You want to see rare sights. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, you journey should be a pleasant one.

Inuyasha: Sounds good.

Person: The day you will open the door is both far off and very near.

Inuyasha is on another platform. Heartless appears, Inuyasha beats the heartless. A passage way appears. Inuyasha goes up the stairs. He gets on a platform.

Person: The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes.

Inuyasha turns to see his shadow become bigger and the shadow gets a life of its own. The shadow makes Inuyasha move to the edge of the platform.

Person: But don't be afraid. And don't forget…

Inuyasha attacks his shadow.

Person: -But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget: You are the one who will open the door.


	3. Life in feuadl land

Inuyasha wakes up on the sand of his home. He sees a girl in a green sailors outfit and the girl has black hair. This is Kagome, Inuyasha's friend and he has a crush on her.

Inuyasha: Whoa!

Kagome: (Laughs)

Inuyasha: Gimme a break, Kagome.

Kagome: Inuyasha, you lazy bum. I knew I'd find you here snoozing down here.

Inuyasha: No! This huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't—

Kagome knocks him.

Inuyasha: Ow!

Kagome: Are you still dreaming?

Inuyasha: It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So bizzare…

Kagome: Yeah, sure.

Kagome walks to the water.

Inuyasha: Say, Kagome, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up.

Kagome: I've told you before, I don't remember.

Inuyasha: Nothing at all?

Kagome: Nothing.

Inuyasha: You ever want to go back?

Kagome: Well, I'm happy here.

Inuyasha: Really…

Kagome: But you know… I wouldn't mind going to see it.

Inuyasha: I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see them all!

Kagome: So what're we waiting for?

Koga: Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?

Koga is wearing wolf fur. Koga is Inuyasha's friend/rival. Koga has a crush on Kagome.

Koga: So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft.

Koga throws a piece of wood.

Koga: And you're just as lazy as he is!

Kagome: So you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you!

Inuyasha: Huh?

Koga: Are you kidding?

Kagome: Ready? Go!

Kagome is runs after Inuyasha and Koga.

**Feudal Islands**

Inuyasha goes gathers items for the raft. When he gets the items, they look at the sunset with Koga.

Inuyasha: So, Kagome's home is out there somewhere, right?

Koga: Could be. We'll never know by staying here.

Inuyasha: How far can a raft take us?

Koga: Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else.

Kagome: So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?

Koga: I haven't really thought about it. It's just… I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds… Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?

Inuyasha: I don't know.

Koga: Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go.

Kagome: You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?

Koga: Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kagome, thanks.

Kagome: You're welcome.

Later in a castle known as Magic Castle a man in a purple robe, he has a sleeve on his right hand with beads on it walked to the castle. This is Miroku, a monk and a lecher; he had a fox demon named Shippo and a battler named Jaden with him. Shippo opens up a door to the castle.


	4. Magical castle

**Me: Now the mission.**

**Sango: Please finish this story soon.**

**Me: I'll be staying up, past my bedtime tonight to finish this story and others.**

**Inuyasha: I just got over my part for the next kingdom Hearts. Who is Alex?**

**Me: Kagome's nobody. I'll have more nobodies for the next one.**

**Miroku: I love this!**

**Me: On with the meetings of the castle group.**

Shippo opens the door to the castle. They enter to the throne room.

Jaden: Good morning, your highness.

Miroku: We brought you some food.

Shippo: it's nice to see you this morn… What?

They see that the king is not in the room. Niagara ( OC, Kathrine's dog) comes out from behind the throne with a letter that has the royal seal. Miroku reads it, he leaves and hands it to Shippo. Shippo and Jaden follow Miroku out to the gardens. In the gardens, Kathrine, the avatar (My OC, I love avatar and Legend of Korra, so I want her to be the avatar, Aang in this story is still the avatar, but he is in another world) she is wearing waterbenders clothing. Next to her is Sango, she is wearing her demon slayers outfit. Next to Sango is Kirara, her pet cat demon.

Jaden: Wake up, guys, wake up!

Shippo: This is serious!

Kathrine, Sango, and Kirara aren't getting up.

Shippo: Fox Fire!

Kathrine wakes up.

Jaden pushes Kirara, and Miroku gropes Sango. Sango wakes up a slaps Miroku's face.

Sango: Can't you keep your hands to yourself?

Miroku: I was trying to wake up my sleeping beauty.

Sango: You could've done it some other way!

Kathrine: Anyways, Good morning.

Jaden: We got a problem, guys! But don't tell anyone…

Sango: Queen Sam?

Shippo: Not even the queen.

Miroku: Didn't you hear us?

Kathrine: Alexis?

Jaden: No, it's top secret!

Kirara: *Meow*

Sango& Kathrine: Good morning, ladies.

Shippo, Miroku, and Jaden turn behind them to see Alexis and Queen Sam.

Jaden: We'd better tell them now.


	5. The door is connected

**Me: The door has opened in this chapter.**

**Inuyasha: Why do I have to have the Keyblade?**

**Me: You are the hero in this story, you need a weapon to protect yourself, and you can seal the open doors.**

Back in the Feudal Lands, Inuyasha is getting more supplies. He looks for supplies in a cave that he and Kagome use to go. He remembers when he and Kagome were younger and the carved each other's faces on the wall. He is carving him giving a star shaped fruit to Kagome. He sees a shadow.

Inuyasha: What? Who's there?

Man: I've come to see the door open to this world.

Inuyasha: Huh?

Man: This world has been connected.

Inuyasha: What are you talking about.

Man: Tied to the darkness… soon to be completely eclipsed.

Inuyasha: Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this. Huh? Where did you come from.

Man: You do not yet know what lies beyond the door.

Inuyasha: So, you're from another world!

Man: There is so very much to learn. You understand so little.

Inuyasha: Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm going to get out and learn what's out there!

Man: A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing.

The man leaves. Inuyasha exits the cave. He and Kagome sit on the deck.

Kagome: You know, Koga has changed.

Inuyasha: What do you mean?

Kagome: Well…

Inuyasha: You okay?

Kagome: Inuyasha, let's take the raft and go - - just the two of us!

Inuyasha: Huh?

Kagome: Just kidding.

Inuyasha: What's gotten in to you? You're the one that's changed, Kagome.

Kagome: Maybe… You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?

Inuyasha: Yeah, of course!

Kagome: That's good. Inuyasha, don't ever change.

Inuyasha: Huh?

Kagome: I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great.

Back in the magical castle, Kathrine, Miroku, Shippo, Jaden, Sango, and Kirara are in the library with Queen Sam and Alexis. The note says:

_Shippo, Miroku, Jaden, _

_Sorry to rush off without saying goodbye, but there's big trouble brewing. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinking out one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've got to check in to it. There's someone with a "Key" - - the key to our survival. So I need you guys and Kathrine along with Sango and Kirara to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're all doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction._

_P.S._

_Would you apologize to Sam for me?_

_Thanks._

Sam and Alexis stop reading the letter.

Alexis: Oh, dear! What could this mean?

Sam: It means we'll just have to trust the king.

Sango: Gosh, I hope he's alright.

Kirara: *Meow*

Miroku: Your Highness. Don't worry we'll find the king and this "key."

Sam: Thank you, all of you.

Jaden: Alexis, can you take care of - -

Alexis: Of course. You'd be careful, now, all of you.

Sam: Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will be accompany you.

Alexis: Where is he?

Kathrine slaps her neck. Myoga is in her hand.

Myoga: My name is Myoga.

Sam: We hope for you're safe return. Please help the king.

Sango, Jaden, Kathrine, Sango salutes. Kirara purrs. Shippo is hiding behind the Queen.

Sango& Miroku& Kathrine: You're coming, too!

Shippo: I'm still just a kid.

Jaden pulls Shippo out of the library. They go down some stairs.

Kathrine: Myoga, your world disappeared, too?

Myoga: It was awful. At least I'm away from my fiancée.

Jaden: Is she awful?

Myoga: No, I'm a womanizer. I like to be with more than one woman.

Sango: Miroku's the same.

Myoga: As far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle.

Miroku: Sango? Kathrine? Kirara?

Sango& Kathrine: Oh, right… we got you. While we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've got to protect the world order.

Shippo: I guess we'll need new clothes when we get there.

They enter a room with a ship. The ship is the gummi ship.

Jaden: Hello up there? Jaden to launch crew! Anytime you're ready.

Ferb pulls a lever. Hands pick up Sango, Kathrine, Kirara, Jaden, Miroku, and Shippo.

Miroku: Blast off!

They leave the castle to go to Traverse Town.

**Me: I forgot Kathrine is a Hanyou of a cat demon. She has blue streaks in her hair.**


	6. Traverse Town

**Me: Continue the story.**

**Kagome: Why did I lose my heart?**

**Me: Kagome, don't give everything away!**

**Sango: Why am I going to be a waterbender?**

**Miroku: I'm going to get hurt?!**

**Me: You people are impossible! **

_**Grabs her waterbending sword. Everyone except Inuyasha, are scare.**_

**Inuyasha: You know the author is starting to grow on me.**

**Me: Thank, Inuyasha. On with the story, before I start to kill people. Like the ones giving out information!**

_**Kagome puts bead on the author.**_

**Kagome: LG, sit!**

_**The author face plants to the ground.**_

**Me: Kagome! Take these off, or you'll die first!**

_**Kagome takes them off.**_

**Inuyasha: It hurts! Traverse Town!**

In Traverse Town, Shippo is in his kimono. Miroku is in his clothes and Jaden is too. Kathrine's clothes are now a blue kimono and Sango's are her village clothes.

Sango: Look, a star's going out!

The star was the Feudal Lands.

Miroku: Come on. Let's hurry.

They leave to find to "Key."

**Traverse Town**

Shippo: Where's that key…

Miroku: We'd better be patient. If we don't find the "key", I will perform exorcisms, for food and a place to stay.

Sango: By that you mean being a lecher.

Kathrine: Hey, you know, we better find Leon.

Jaden and Miroku are going one way.

Sango: Hey, guys, we probably should…

Jaden: What do you know, you demon slayer?

Sango: That maybe we should go my way.

Kirara finds Inuyasha. Kirara purrs, Inuyasha wakes up.

Inuyasha: What a dream…

Inuyasha goes back to sleep. Kirara pounces on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: This isn't a dream!

Kirara: *Meow*

Inuyasha gets up.

Inuyasha: Where am I? Oh, boy. Do you know where we are?

Kirara takes off.

Inuyasha: Hey…

Inuyasha leaves the alley.

Inuyasha: This is totally weird. I'm in another world.

Inuyasha enters a shop. Cid runs the place.

Cid: Hey, there, how can I… Aw, it's only a kid.

Inuyasha: I'm not a kid! And the names Inuyasha!

Cid: okay, simmer down. Why the long face, Inuyasha? You lost or something?

Inuyasha: No! Well, maybe. Where are we?

Cid: Huh?

Inuyasha: Traverse town… So, gramps, is this really another world?

Cid: Don't call me gramps! The names Cid! Anyway… Not sure what you are talking about, but this sure ain't your island.

Inuyasha: Guess I'd better go look for Koga and Kagome.

Cid: Good luck, with whatever you are doing. If you ever have trouble, come to me. I'll look out for you.

Inuyasha leaves the stop, only to see more heartless. Inuyasha slays them.

Leon: They'll come at you out of nowhere.

Inuyasha: Who are you?

Leon: And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?

Inuyasha: hey, what's that supposed to mean?

Leon: never mind. Now, let's see that Keyblade.

Inuyasha: What? There's no way you're getting this!

Leon: All right, have it your way.

Inuyasha fights Leon.

Inuyasha: *Pants* Now… you're… going to… you're going to…

Inuyasha faints.

Yuffie: Aw, you're slipping, Leon.

Leon: I went easy on him. Looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse.

With Miroku, Jaden, Shippo, Kathrine, Sango, and Kirara. Kirara has just caught up with the group.

Shippo: There's nobody here. Sure is spooky!

Miroku: Kathrine and Sango, if you get scared hold on to me.

Aerith touches Miroku to get her attention. Miroku hugs to Sango.

Aerith: Excuse me. Did the king send you?

In a room, Inuyasha is thinking about Kagome.

Kagome: Come on lazy bum. Wake up.

Inuyasha gets up. He sees Kagome.

Kagome: you ok?

Inuyasha: I guess…

Kagome: Those creatures attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart that they really want, because you wield the Keyblade.

Inuyasha: I'm just glad that you are ok, Kagome.

Kagome: Kagome? You are you talking about? I am the great ninja, Yuffie.

Inuyasha: Huh?

The image of Kagome is replaced of Yuffie.

Yuffie: I think you might've overdone it, squall.

Leon enters the room.

Leon: That's Leon.

Inuyasha: The Keyblade…

Yuffie: Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you.

Leon: It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long. Still hard to believe you of all people are the chosen one.

Leon grabs the Keyblade. The Keyblade disappears from Leon's hands to Inuyasha's.

Leon: Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers.

Inuyasha: Why don't you start making sense? What's going on here?

In another room in the same place, Aerith is explaining the same thing.

Aerith: Okay, you know there are many other worlds out there besides you castle and this town, right?

Miroku: Yeah.

Miroku goes up to Aerith.

Miroku: Will you bare my kids?

Sango uses her weapon on Miroku.

Kathrine: Ignore him. But the worlds are supposed to be a secret.

Aerith: They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now. When the Heartless came, everything changed.

Back in the room with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: The Heartless?

Yuffie: the ones that attacked you, you remember?

Leon: Those without hearts.

Yuffie: The darkness in people's hearts- - that's what attracts them.

Leon: And there is darkness within every heart.

Yuffie: Hey, have you heard of anyone named Ken?

In the other room.

Sango: Ken?

Aerith: He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very special detailed report.

Jaden: Can we see it?

Aerith: its pages are scattered everywhere.

Shippo: Scattered? This is very bad.

Aerith: Too many worlds.

Kathrine: Oh, then maybe the king went to go find them.

Aerith: Yes, those were my thoughts exactly.

Sango: Then, we can stop the Heartless. We've got to find him quick!

Miroku: Wait, my dear Sango!

Jaden: First we need to find that "key."

Aerith: That's right. The Keyblade.

In the other room.

Inuyasha: So… this is the key?

Yuffie: Exactly!

Leon: The Heartless have a great fear or the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what.

Inuyasha: Well, I didn't ask for this.

Yuffie: The Keyblade chooses its master. And it chose you.

Leon: So tough luck.

Inuyasha: How did all this happen? I remember being in my room… Wait a minute! What happened to my home?! Koga! Kagome!

Leon: You know what? I really don't know.

All of a sudden, a Heartless enters the room.

Leon: Yuffie, go!

Yuffie runs out of the room. Yuffie opens the door, Miroku, Jaden, and Shippo get slammed in the door.

Aerith: Yuffie?!

In the room.

Leon: Inuyasha, let's go!

The Heartless jumps out the window. Leon follows it. Inuyasha follows after Leon and the Heartless. Sango, Kathrine, and Kirara see as the door reveals Miroku, Jaden, and Shippo pressed up against the wall.

Sango: That must hurt.

Kathrine: You said it.

Kirara: *Meow*

Inuyasha attacks the Heartless. On the balcony of the house, Sango, Jaden, Kathrine, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo are on it. Heartless appears out of nowhere.

Kathrine & Sango: Are these the Heartless guys?

Jaden: let's go get them!

Shippo: I'm just a kid, I can't fight.

They fall off the balcony. Kirara gets Sango and Kathrine. Shippo transforms into a hawk. Jaden and Miroku fall on Inuyasha.

Miroku and Others: The key!

More heartless appear. They attack them. When the battle is over.

Inuyasha: So, you were looking for me?

The castle people nod their heads.

Leon: They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade.

Kathrine: Why don't you come with us?

Sango: We can go to other worlds on our vessel.

Inuyasha: I wonder if I can find Koga and Kagome…

Jaden: of course.

Kathrine & Sango: Are you sure?

Shippo: Who knows?

Miroku: But we need him to help us find the king.

Leon: Inuyasha, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends.

Inuyasha: Yeah, I guess.

Jaden & Miroku: But you can't come along looking like that. Understand?

Shippo: No frowning. No sad face. Ok?

Kathrine: Yeah, you got to look funny, like us!

Jaden: This boat runs on happy faces.

Inuyasha: happy?

Inuyasha makes a happy face. Everyone laughs about it.

Sango: That's one funny face.

Kirara: *Laughing Meows*

Inuyasha: ok, why not? I'll go with you guys.

Miroku: I'm Miroku.

Jaden: I'm Jaden.

Shippo: My name's Shippo.

Kathrine: Name's Kathrine.

Sango: I'm Sango. This is my pet, Kirara.

Inuyasha: I'm Inuyasha.

Kathrine & Sango: All for one, one for all.

Somewhere the villains are watching this.

Father: That little squirt took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?

Chase: Such is the power of the Keyblade. The child's strength is not his own.

Azula: Why don't we turn him into a Heartless? That'll settle things quick enough.

Xana: And the brat's friends are the king's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them.

Oogie: You're no prize yourself.

Xana: Shut up!

Naraku: Enough. The Keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way, he could be quite useful…

The heroes board the Gummi ship. They go to the Kid's next door coliseum.


	7. Coliseum

**Me: More chapters. To come**

**Inuyasha: I love my part here.**

**Numbuh 4: I coach the Avatar! Sweet.**

**Me: My threat is still going on!**

_**Numbuh 4 cowards in a corner.**_

**Numbuh 2: I never knew that the author could scare Numbuh 4 like that.**

**Numbuh 1: You learn something new every day.**

In the coliseum, the heroes see Numbuh 4.

Inuyasha: Um…

Numbuh 4: Perfect timing, guys. Will you help me? Move that pedestal over there for me. I got to spruce this place up for the games, after all today is the day that us kids and the teens compete.

Inuyasha tries to move the pedestal. It won't budge.

Inuyasha: It's way too heavy.

Numbuh 4: What? Too heavy?

Numbuh 4 turns around. He did no notice Inuyasha's voice.

Numbuh 4: Since when have you been such a little- -

Numbuh 4 notices Inuyasha and the group.

Numbuh 4: Oh. Wrong guy. What are you doing here? This here's the world's famous coliseum- - heroes only exceptions are the teens! And I got my hands full preparing the games. So run along pip-squeaks.

Numbuh 4: Look, it's like this. Heroes and the teens are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters.

Jaden: You got heroes standing right in front of you.

Sango & Kathrine: Yep. He's the real hero chosen by the Keyblade!

Kirara: *Meow*

Shippo: And we're heroes, too.

Numbuh 4: Hero? That half demon? *Laughing*

Inuyasha: What's so funny? I've fought a bunch of monsters!

Numbuh 4: Hey, if you can't even move this…

Numbuh 4 tries to move the block.

Numbuh 4: you can't call yourself… a hero!

Numbuh 4 gives up.

Numbuh 4: Okay, so it takes more than brawn. Well, let's see what you can do.

Inuyasha shows what he can do then the rest. Back in the coliseum.

Numbuh 4: You know, you ain't bad, teen.

Inuyasha: looks like I'm headed for the games.

Numbuh 4: Afraid not!

Inuyasha: Why not?

Kathrine is about to bend on Numbuh 4.

Sango: Kathrine, he ain't worth it.

Miroku: Listen to him, dear avatar.

Miroku gropes Sango. Sango slaps Miroku.

Sango: Keep your hands to yourself, pervert!

Numbuh 4: So, you're the avatar. You're my inspiration. My idol and I love how tough you are! You can go to the games. Two words: The rest of you ain't heroes.

Inuyasha: Come on!

The group goes outside. Father is there.

Father: Rather a stubborn kid, wouldn't you say?

Shippo: Who are you?

Father: Hold on there, runt. Wait, let me guess. You want to enter the games, right?

Father puts a hand on Inuyasha.

Father: Well, then, hey, get a load of this.

Father makes a pass appear.

Inuyasha: A pass?

Kathrine: I don't trust him. I mean who has fire around them?

Father: I am a firebender, lady. It's all yours kid. Good luck. I'm pulling for you, a little shortly.

Father leaves. The group goes inside. They give Numbuh 4 the pass.

Numbuh 4: Hey, how'd you get this?

Jaden: Can we enter the games now?

Numbuh 4: Well… I guess so. We start with the preliminaries.

They go in the games. They are competing against Heartless. They defeat the Heartless.

Numbuh 4: Everyone except for the Avatar is no heroes yet, but you ain't bad. Lucky you came to me for coaching.

Cloud appears, he walks away from them.

Numbuh 4: Something tells me he'll be a tough one to beat. Who knows, maybe you'll face him.

They defeat more Heartless.

Numbuh 4: Say, you're better than I thought. Wish they were here.

Inuyasha: Who?

Numbuh 4: My team mates. They're heroes if ever there was one. Too bad they're off visiting their relatives.

The group defeats more Heartless. Father is behind the stands with Cloud.

Father: That little punk is your next opponent, ok? Now don't blow it. Just take him out.

Cloud: The great person of fire is afraid of a kid?

Father: I'm not the great fire person, the girl in the blue outfit, she's the avatar. Just go beat him, it's the games.

The group defeats more Heartless. The group defeats Cloud. The Cerberus is alive.

Fa3ther: There was one rule: accidents happen.

Father leaves. The Kids next door are trying to keep the Cerberus away.

Numbuh 4: Guys!

Numbuh 1: Numbuh 4, get them out of here!

Numbuh 4: The Avatar could help you.

Numbuh 3: The Avatar's here?!

Kathrine: Yeah, I her.

Numbuh 1: Help us!

Kathrine: Sorry, I don't help people until they say a word.

Numbuh 2: Word? Please?

Kathrine: I'll help.

Kathrine helps keep the dog away. The rest of the Group and Numbuh 4 run out of the coliseum. The group defeats the Cerberus. In the arena.

Numbuh 4: Thus, I do herby dub thee, except the Avatar, who is already a hero, junior heroes, and confer upon thee full right and privileges to participate in the games. Further- -

Shippo: Hey, what do you mean "junior heroes?"

Numbuh 4: You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero.

Sango: So, what does it take?

Kathrine: I had to find that one out for myself, like these kids here. You'll have to find this out on your own.

Inuyasha: No problem. We'll start by proving ourselves in the games.

Numbuh 4: There ain't going to be any games for a while. Got to clean up that mess from the last battle.

Inuyasha: We'll come back.

Numbuh 5: Numbuh 5 likes the Avatar, and every one of her friends.

The group leaves.

Numbuh 2: Just between us, we already wore Cerberus down. Before the kid showed up.

Numbuh 4: My lips are sealed.

Outside, the group comes across Cloud.

Inuyasha: Hey, are you all right?

Cloud: Yeah.

Inuyasha: Why did you go along with him, anyway?

Cloud: I'm looking for someone. Father promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired. I fell into darkness, and I couldn't find the light.

Inuyasha: You'll find it. I'm searching, too.

Cloud: For your light? Don't lose sight of it.

Inuyasha: How about a rematch sometime? Fair and square, now dark powers involved.

Cloud: I think I'll pass.

The group leaves.

**Me: That's all for this chapter.**

**Inuyasha: LG, you are growing to be my friend.**

**Me: Thanks.**

**Miroku: And mine. Will you bear my kids?**

_**I get out my waterbending sword and whack Miroku with it. Miroku goes unconscious.**_

**Sango: He'll be quiet.**


	8. New Townsville

**Me: Time to meet the power puff girls z.**

**Buttercup: I thank Mojo for making me lose my memory and my speech.**

**Me: Threat is still going until this story gets through!**

_**Buttercup hides behind Blossom.**_

**Buttercup: Help me.**

**Blossom: Wow, the author is making everyone scared.**

**Inuyasha: She is so cool!**

**Me: Thanks. On with the chapter!**

The group got separated, when Inuyasha pressed a button that he insisted to go to new Townsville in search of Kagome and Koga. Inuyasha lands on the streets. Inuyasha is rubbing his head.

Inuyasha: Ow… my head… Miroku? Jaden? Shippo? Kathrine? Sango? Kirara?

Butch, Brick, and Boomer appear.

Butch: Let's get him!

Inuyasha sees the Rowdy Ruff Boys z trying to attack him. Inuyasha gets hit when he has the Keyblade.

Boomer: Attack him! And get his money for candy.

Inuyasha attacks Brick, Boomer, and Butch. He goes and checks if he hurt them. The boys get back up. Buttercup appears and attacks the RRBZ. The villains leave.

Buttercup: RRBZ, danger.

Inuyasha: Um… Thank you.

Buttercup: Thank you.

Inuyasha: Uh, what is this place?

Buttercup: This place, this place.

Inuyasha: Okay… Where did the others go? Look I got separated from my friends. Have you seen them? Friends…

Buttercup: Friends!

Inuyasha: Right, my friends! There are a couple of them. The annoying on is Ship- - You know what? Never mind. I'm looking for my friends Koga and Kagome.

Buttercup: Look for Koga, friends?

Inuyasha: Right!

Buttercup: Kagome, friends?

Inuyasha sees an image of Kagome.

Inuyasha: Uh… right…

The image of Kagome leaves.

Buttercup: Friends here.

Inuyasha: Really?!

Buttercup: *Speaks weird language*

Inuyasha: What?

Buttercup: *Speaks weird language* Friends here.

Inuyasha: Not sure I understand, but show me! Take me to Koga and Kagome!

Butter cup: Buttercup. Buttercup go.

Inuyasha: And I'm… Inuyasha. Buttercup go, Inuyasha go go!

They leave. In Bubbles's neighborhood, Jaden is on the path to Bubbles's house, Kathrine is on the now grown Kirara, Sango is on Kirara. Miroku is on Shippo. Shippo is near the Head board.

Sango: Where are we?

Kathrine: I sure hope Inuyasha's ok.

Jaden: Who needs him? We can find the king without him.

Bubbles enter her room.

Jaden & Bubbles: *Screams*

Bubbles leaves. Mojo appears, Inuyasha and Buttercup enter the lab. Blossom is in the lab.

Buttercup: Blossom!

Blossom: Buttercup! Oh, and who is this?

Inuyasha: Uh, hi there. I'm- -

Blossom: You speak English! Then Mojo hasn't made you lose your memory and speech… Are you here to study darkness in villains and light in some heroes?

Mojo: Highly doubtful.

Mojo enters the lab, in his cloaking device human form. He has Miroku, Shippo, Jaden, Sango, Kathrine, and Kirara.

Sango & Kathrine: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Guys!

Mojo: A circus of clowns. Not much use for hunting heroes and villains.

Mojo leaves the lab.

Blossom: Mr. Jojo, we're studying them, not hunting them. This is research. Well, the more the merrier. Where's Bubbles? Do make yourselves at home.

Inuyasha: Well anyways…

Inuyasha & Jaden: I'm staying.

Inuyasha: huh?

Miroku: Inuyasha, look at what we found. Look at this.

Inuyasha: What's that?

Kathrine: A gummi block. It's the same stuff used to build our ship.

Inuyasha: So that means…

Shippo: The king could be here. So, we got to work together to look for him.

Blossom and Bubbles play a video.

Inuyasha: Where are my friends, Koga and Kagome?

Buttercup shakes her head.

Mojo: That leaves. Young man, we've been in this jungle for some time know. But we have yet to encounter these friends of yours. I wager they're with the heroes. But Buttercup refuses to take us to them.

Bubbles: Really, Mr. Jojo. Buttercup would never hide- -

Mojo: Then take us! Take us to the heroes.

Buttercup nods her head.

Blossom: Buttercup… are you sure?

Buttercup: Butter cup go see Professor.

Blossom: Professor?

Mojo: He must be the leader. Perfect. I'll go as an escort. After all, the jungle is a dangerous place.

The group go to the heroes.

Buttercup: Professor, please listen to me. I know the nesting grounds are secret, but I trust them. You see, I want to help them because… because… well, they need us.

Sango: Did you get that?

Jaden: No.

Buttercup: Professor.

Professor leaves.

Buttercup: Professor…

Shippo: Was he looking towards the alley.

Mojo has his vapor gun pointed at Bubbles.

Kathrine: *Screams*

Miroku: What's the big idea!

Buttercup: Wait, Professor. Please!

Kathrine smells Mr. Jojo.

Kathrine: he doesn't smell human.

Mojo: You don't understand. I was only trying to… Ah. A snake slithered by, you see. I save the poor heroes life.

Kathrine: He's lying!

Sango: What do you mean?

Kathrine: I mean I am using earthbending to sense his heartbeat and breath. He's lying because the is a physical reaction to his heartbeat and breath.

In the lab, Blossom is really mad.

Blossom: how could you do such a thing?!

Mojo: Now, as I told you, I was no aiming at Bubbles.

Bubbles: Yes you were. And Kathrine said you were lying!

Blossom: you are not to go near the heroes again!

Mojo: All because one mishap? Come now…

Mojo leaves the lab.

Mojo: What am I doing with these imbeciles? Blasted heroes! I'll hunt every last one of them! I'll track them down somehow. I'll stake my life on it.

Mojo fires a gunshot. The group exits the tent. They see Heartless!

Inuyasha: Heartless!

They attack the Heartless. When the attack is over, they hear another gun shot, and head in that direction. They fight the RRBZ, after that is done, Bubbles heads into the tent. She runs into Blossom. With the heroes, they are all gathered up. Mojo is about to shoot.

Inuyasha: No!

The heroes leave.

Inuyasha: Mr. Jojo?

Mojo: It's Mojo Jojo.

They try to fight Mojo. Mojo shoots Buttercup, then its Kathrine, Miroku, Kirara, Sango, Jaden, and Shippo that are fighting. After the fight, Mojo gets crushed by a giant Frog. Professor moves to the group. Professor picks up the group and throws them to the grounds. Buttercup flies to the grounds.

Buttercup: Buttercup, home.

They go to a blue light. Blossom and Bubbles appear.

Inuyasha: This is your home? But that means…

Buttercup hears something.

Kathrine: Huh?

Sango: What's that?

Blossom: The waterfalls… They're echoing all the way here.

Kirara: *Meow*

Buttercup: Friends there. See friends.

Blossom: Oh, now I get it. Her language means heart. Friends in our hearts…

Buttercup: Heart.

Inuyasha: Oh, so that's what it meant.

Buttercup: Friends same heart. Mojo lose heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart, no friends.

Inuyasha: Sorry about what I said.

Jaden: I'm sorry too.

Kathrine & Sango: Yeah. All for one, huh?

The light reveals the keyhole. Inuyasha seals it.

A gummi falls.

Shippo: A gummi?!

Sango: But it's sure not the king's.

Kathrine: We just have to keep looking for our friends.

Bubbles hug Shippo.

Blossom: I think someone has a new admirer.

Shippo: No, no, no, no! I'm too young for this!

At the lair of Naraku.

Chase: What drew the Heartless to the world?

Naraku: The hunter lured them there. It was his lust for power that was the bait. But it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good.

Oogie Boogie: Yeah, he got chomped instead!

Chase: A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against the Heartless. But the boy is a problem. He found one of the Keyholes.

Naraku: Fear not. It will take him ages to find the rest. Besides, he remains blissfully unaware of our other plan.

Xana: Yes. The princesses…

Naraku: They are falling into our hands, one by one. Speaking of which…

Back with the group of heroes.

Inuyasha: I guess we'd better be going.

Blossom: Where is your ship, anyway?

Miroku: Well, uh… Not too far.

Buttercup: Inuyasha, Buttercup, friends.

The group of heroes leaves.

**Me: Finally done with the chapter.**

**Buttercup: I never got my voice back!**

_**Me hit Buttercup with my waterbending sword.**_

**Me: Read and Review!**


	9. Scooby Doo Land

**Me: Time for Scooby Doo Land.**

**Flim- Flam: I love my part of the cat. I get to do all sorts of ticks.**

**Me: My threat is still on with the new threat of deleting the cast.**

**Inuyasha: Except me, right?**

**Me: You are the exception.**

The group falls down a chamber, when they land, Kathrine falls flat down while Kirara gets Sango.

Scooby Doo: I'm late, I'm late, and I'm late! Oh, dear, Oh dear, and Oh dear! I'm here, I should be there. I'm late, I'm late! The witch queen, she'll have my head for sure!

The group follows Scooby. Scooby goes through a very small door.

Inuyasha: How'd he get so small?

Bogel: No, you're simply too big.

Jaden: It talks!

Weerd: Must you be so loud? You woke us up.

Kathrine: Good morning.

Bogel: Good night! We need a bit more sleep.

Inuyasha: Wait, what do we have to do to grow small?

Weerd: Why don't you try the bottle… over there?

The group drinks the bottle with a shrinking potion. The group enters the door, when they go in the Scooby Doo land. They see Sarah the Witch Queen, then there's Vincent Van Ghoul, Scooby Doo runs up the stairs with a trumpet. They see that Daphne is on trial.

Scooby Doo: Court is now in session!

Daphne: I'm on trial? But why?

Scooby Doo: Her Majesty, the Queen of Witches, is presiding!

Sarah: This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is… because I say so, that's why!

Daphne: That is so unfair!

Sarah: Well, do you have anything to say in your defense?

Daphne: Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong! You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so… so mean!

Sarah: Silence! You dare defy me?

Inuyasha: Hey, guys, we should help her out.

Miroku: Yeah, but the- -

Sango: We're outsiders, so wouldn't be that muddling?

Jaden: Meddling!

Kathrine: And that's against the rules.

Sarah: The court finds the defendant… guilty as charged! For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart… Off with her head!

Daphne No! No! Please!

Inuyasha: Hold it right there!

Sarah: Who are you? How dare yo interfere with my court?

Inuyasha: Excuse me. But we know who the real culprit is!

Sango: Uh-huh. It's the Heartle- -

Inuyasha: Anyway, she's not the one you're looking for.

Sarah: That's nonsense. Have you any proof?

The Vicents' lock Daphne in cage. The heroes go to look for proof to get Daphne out of court. Once out of the garden, Flim- Flam appears out of nowhere.

Shippo: Who are you?

Flim- Flam: Who, indeed? Poor Daphne. Soon to lose her head and she's not guilty of anything!

Inuyasha: Hey, if you know who the culprit is, tell us!

Flim- Flam: The conartist Flim- Flam has all the answers- - but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lay in darkness.

Flim- Flam disappears.

Inuyasha: Wait!

Flim- Flam's voice: They already left the forest. I won't tell which exit. There are four pieces in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all.

Jaden: Should we trust him?

Flim- Flam appears again.

Flim- Flam: To trust, or not to trust? I trust you'll decide.

The group looks for all four pieces. They return to the garden as soon as they find them.

Sarah: Now, show me what you have found. Vincents bring me my evidence. Choose one to present.

Inuyasha choses the box with Sango in it. The cage with Daphne drops, with no Daphne inside.

Jaden: She must have been kidnapped while we were fighting.

Sarah: You fool!

They look for the one who took Daphne. Flim- Flam is on a rock.

Inuyasha: have you seen Daphne?

Flim- Flam: Daphne. No. Shadows, yes!

Kathrine: Where'd they go?

Flim- Flam: This way? That way? Does it matter? Left, Right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows! Step deeper in to the forest to the deserted gardens. You might find shadows in the upside-down room!

Flim- Flam disappears. The group leaves the area. They go to room they came in before.

Flim- Flam: The shadows should be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!

A Heartless appears. The group defeats it, the doors awake.

Weerd: What a racket.

Bogel: How are a door and a doorknob to get any sleep?

The Keyblade seals the keyhole.

Miroku: What was that?

Inuyasha: You hear that? Sounded like something closed.

A gummi falls out of the door.

Jaden: Another gummi…

Inuyasha: It looks like the one from the city.

Sango: Let's get it checked out in Traverse Town.

Kirara: *Meow*

Flim- Flam: Splendid. You're quite the hero. But there's something you're missing.

Inuyasha: What?

Flim- Flam: I won't tell. But I'll give you something. If you're looking for Daphne, she's not here. She's gone! Off with the shadows, into the darkness.

Flim- Flam disappears.

Inuyasha: No…

Shippo: Let's get back to our gummi ship. We might find her in another world.

Kathrine: You just want to leave and go back home.

Shippo: I do not!

**Me: Finish with the chapter. Maybe, school is not dragging me down with all these incomplete stories.**

**Yumi: You're right.**

**Me: Get back to your station! You're no on yet.**

**Kagome: Does that mean the cast that's no on yet had to go back.**

_**Entire cast outside their stations.**_

**Me: Get back to your stations now!**

**Cast (Except Inuyasha): Ah!**

**Inuyasha: *Laughing* Got 'em scared 'n' running.**

**Me: Read and Review! **


End file.
